I. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to closures for bottles and like containers where it is desired that the closure embody means which would indicate that there has been a tampering with and/or opening of the container. Such closures are particularly useful in dispensing consumable materials to the general public. With tamper indicating arrangements, the purchaser will be put on notice that there has been an opening or an attempted opening of the container before it was purchased.
II. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,861 granted to Rieke, et al, on Mar. 23, 1982 shows a container having a cap with a lift up tab. The cap can only be removed to obtain entry to the container by pulling the tab and tearing the cap itself. The tear occurs along lines of reduced thickness in the cap. The cap is held in position by an anchor ring which is crimped around a raised boss on the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,988 issued June 17, 1980 to Prouty, et al shows an outer closure in the form of a cap which is sealed to a neck on a container in a manner so as to enclose access ports. Scroll lines are provided on the closure together with a ring which can be grasped to tear the closure cap off.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,178 granted July, 1962 to Poitris, et al, shows an inner seal cap fitted over the neck of a bottle stopper and an outer tear seal member which is turned in at its lower end beneath the shoulders on the bottle stopper so as to provide a seal which must be torn off before the contents of a bottle on which the seals are fixed together with the stopper can be reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,397 granted February, 1986 to Hans Arens discloses a tear off cap having a weakened portion which determines a tear off area as well as a rip ring which can be pulled to open the cap. The tear off cap rim rests on the neck of a bottle and a filter is positioned between the tear off cap rim and a base cap or "head piece". The base cap is threaded onto the neck of the bottle using a thread form which permits air flow through the threads then through the filter and into the container whenever fluid is sucked out of the container as in metering a chemical during water treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,702 granted July, 1987 to Gach discloses a closure comprising a base cap having a top section forming an orifice. The base cap is designed to fit over a container and seal the latter. The orifice has a bottom section integrally molded with the cap which is in the form of a removable disc. A spiral weakened groove is formed in the disc and defines a tear strip. A pull ring attached to the tear strip is used for removing the disc. A lid attached to the base cap serves to close the orifice.